gundamfandomcom-20200223-history
SDG-R2 Dragonagel Gundam
The SDG-R2 Dragonagel Gundam is a SD mobile suit from Gundam Build Fighters Try. The Gunpla is controlled by Nobuya Shiki. Technology & Combat Characteristics The second Gunpla of team SD-R, it is an original SD Gundam used by Nobuya Shiki. The Dragonagel Gundam shares a common chassis as its teammates (SDG-R1 Snibal Gundam and SDG-R3 Giracanon Gundam), differing only in its chest design and standard armament, which consisted of only a claw that is equipped with an enhanced Absorb System. When required, the suit can use a remote bomb detonator and/or other weapons that are also used by its teammates. Although the team SD-R relies more on tactics and traps such as pre-planted or time bombs during their battle, the Dragonagel Gundam is still designed with a high level of performance and thus should not be underestimated. When the Absorb System has collected enough Plavsky Particles, these particles can be used to allow the suit to combine with its teammates into the Snibal-Drago-Gira, a large dragon-like MA. Armaments ;*Claw :The lone standard armament of the suit, it is a melee weapon with three blades and is mounted in front of the arm when used. The claw is capable of spinning and has high destructive power. When not in use, it is stored on the backpack. The claw is installed with an advanced version of absorb system, and to use this system, the backpack with the claw attached has to be mounted in front of the chest. ;*Rifle/Bazooka :An optional handheld rifle that fires solid projectiles, it becomes a bazooka when turned around. When used as a bazooka, it can be mounted on top of the head. The weapon can be stored on the right shoulder or on the suit's back. ;* Spike :An optional pile bunker-like handheld weapon, it has high penetrating power. It can be stored on the right shoulder. ;* Shield :An optional defensive equipment, it can be mounted on the left shoulder. Special Equipment and Features ;*Absorb System :Mounted in the claw, this absorb system is an advanced version of that originally used by GAT-X105B/ST Star Build Strike Gundam. This system not only absorbs enemy's beam attacks like the original, but will also continuously absorb Plavsky particles at the target point, even those floating in the air/space. The system's suction power is so strong that it can even immobilise enemy units within its effective range. The absorbed particles are later used for the formation of the Snibal-Drago-Gira as well as for powering up the MA's attacks. ;*Remote Bomb Detonator :A handheld detonator for detonating pre-planted bombs. History Picture Gallery SD-R Absorb System.PNG|Dragonagel and Giracanon Gundam's Absorb System SD-R Gunpla.PNG|SD-R Gunpla (Dragonagel Gundam on the left) Dagonagel Gundam remote bomb.PNG Gunpla HG_S×D×G_Gundam.jpg|SDBF SxDxG Gundam (2015): box art Notes & Trivia * In some official materials (such as the HG model kit), the three SD Gundams used by team SD-R is collectively referred to as 'SxDxG Gundam'. 'SxDxG' is presumably an abbreviation for 'Snibal x Dragonagel x Giracanon'. Reference Gallery SD-R1 SD-R2 SD-R3 scans.jpg References External links